Pretend Heroes
by Veline Shee
Summary: "Sudahlah, turunkan aku sekarang juga. Aku tidak akan menerima alasan apapun lagi. Terima kasih telah membebaskan aku dari penjara Hatsune, Kaito-san." CHAP:5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Yakk, ini my first ff ever, so forgive me yaa kalo abal dan banyak typo dan segala hal yang tidak mengenakan hati bisa di sampaikan di review corner *ngarep* terus yang mengharapkan romancenya, di chapter ini belom nonggol, di chapter 2 ato 3 mungkin baru keliatan. Sori yap! Jadi mohon banyak ampun atas segala kesalahan karena cerita ini juga baru aja nonggol dikepala pas tidur (mimpi) jadi kalo flownya rada kecepetan dan aneh yaa begitulah, ampuni saja yaa...

sebenernya saya gatau kenapa pada nulis ini, tapi karena banyak yang nulis jadi saya tulis deh

Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan karakternya bukan punya saya, kalo iya pasti saya selalu masang Luka sama Kaito terus :D

namun cerita ini murni milik saya yang habis terbangun dari mimpi

jadi silakan dibaca, enjoy :)

* * *

Crypton adalah sebuah lahan yang luas, disitu terdapat dua kerajaan. Kerajaan keluarga Megurine terdapat di sebelah Timur sedangkan keluarga Hatsune terdapat disebelah baratnya.

Keluarga Hatsune punya lahan yang cukup luas untuk sebuah mansion yang terbuat dari batu bata yang mahal. Sang ratu sangat licik, ia selalu menangkap rakyat kecil dan menjadikan mereka sebagai experimennya. Kalau tidak berhasil, mereka akan dibakar hidup-hidup. Sampai sekarang masih belum jelas apa yang ingin mereka tuju dari hasil experimen itu.

Keluarga Megurine terkenal sebagai keluarga yang kaya raya, tanah miliknya sangat luas, mansion mereka terbuat dari marble yang modern. Namun meski mereka hidup berkecukupan, mereka tidak sombong. Sebaliknya hampir separuh dari harta mereka, mereka bagikan kepada rakyat kecil. Oleh sebab itu rakyat kecil di tanah Crypton banyak yang bekerja di bawah Raja Al Megurine dan semakin hari kekayaan lahan mereka semakin bertambah.

Raja Al Megurine mempunyai istri bernama Ann Megurine. Meski Ratu Ann lumpuh, ia tetap bijaksana layaknnya seorang Ratu yang baik hati. Ia memiliki enam orang anak. Yang paling tua bernama Luki Megurine. Ia seorang kakak laki-laki yang agak brother-complex kepada semua adiknya, namun dia paling sayang pada adik perempuannya yang bernama Luka Megurine. Luka sang anak kedua adalah gadis yang rendah hati, ia sayang pada semua orang terutama keluarganya dan kelima saudaranya Luki, Rin, Len, Oliver dan SeeU.

Hidup keluarga Megurine sangat damai, sampai suatu hari terdengar ada rakyat kecil dari daerah tanah Megurine tidak sengaja memasuki lahan Hatsune, dan mereka menahan orang kecil itu. Keluarga Megurine dan Hatsune memang tidak pernah bersahabat. Hatsune memiliki tanah yang sama luasnya dengan keluarga Megurine, namun mereka tidak puas, mereka selalu tamak dan iri kepada keluarga Megurine.

Raja Al yang mendapat berita seperti itu kalang-kabut dan datang kepada keluarga Hatsune.

"Tolong bebaskan orang itu, mereka tak berdosa!" kata Raja Al

"Siapa yang bilang mereka tidak berdosa, mereka menginjak tanahku dan kau bilang tidak berdosa?" jawab Ratu Mayu Hatsune

"Baiklah, jika begitu apakah yang harus saya lakukan untuk menebus dosa orang itu dan supaya engkau membebaskannya sekarang juga?" tanya Raja Al

"Hmm biar kulihat..." pikir sang Ratu

Setelah sekitar 3 menit berfikir keras, sang Ratu akhirnya member jawaban kepada Raja Al

"Kalau kau ingin membebaskan orang lemah ini, tolong bawakan kepadaku anakmu yang bernama Luka itu, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah separas dewi yang disebut sebut oleh rakyatmu itu!"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapnya?" Tanya Raja Al yang sudah mulai bercucuran keringat

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya saja!" teriak Ratu

"Tolong lepaskan dulu orang itu, aku berjanji aku akan membawanya setelah kusampaikan pesanmu ini padanya"

" Janji? Aku tidak bisa menerima janji semudah itu, aku butuh jaminan!"

"Separuh tanahku akan kuberikan padamu jika aku tidak menepatinya!"

"Heh, baiklah. Ingat kau hanya punya waktu satu minggu saja untuk menepati janjimu, lepas dari itu akan kurenggut tanahmu dan kubakar rakyatmu ini!"

"Baiklah..." Raja Al hanya dapat menghela napasnya dengan sangat berat

Dilemparnya rakyat kecil itu yang bernama Teto ke sebelah Raja Al. Mereka berjalan pulang bersama dengan beberapa pasukan kecil Raja Al yang daritadi menunggu diluar. Diperjalanan Raja Al sungguh pusing, dia hanya memikirkan nasib anak kesayangannya itu. Meski Ratu Mayu Hatsune berkata hanya ingin melihatnya, hatinya sungguh tidak tenang, dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya.

"Tuanku, maafkan hamba, jikalau hamba tidak tertangkap di lahan milik Hatsune, Tuan tidak akan pusing seperti ini... Mana lagi nona Luka..." ucap Teto yang terputus ketika melihat senyum dari Raja Al, senyuman paslu.

"Tidak apa Teto, dia hanya ingin melihat Luka saja bukan?" ucap sang Raja sambil menahan senyum palsunya.

Setelah itu perjalanan pulang menjadi tenang. Sesampainya di kerajaan, Raja Al menceritakan segala hal pada istrinya. Ratu Ann mengerti dan memberikan suaminya waktu untuk beristirahat karena ia terlihat sangat lelah. Tak lama setelah memastikan suaminya tertidur, ia memanggil anak sulungnya Luki dan menceritakan hal tentang Ratu Mayu yang ingin melihat Luka. Luki yang awalnya tenang, begitu mendengar Luka ingin dilihat oleh Ratu Mayu langsung panas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melihat adikku!"

"Ibu tahu Luki, ibu juga mempunyai perasaan yang buruk akan ini"

"Lantas mengapa Ayah menyetujuinya?!"

"Sebab kalau tidak, Teto akan ditahan dan dibakar, mungkin untuk eksperimennya selanjutnya"

"Arrghh!" teriak Luki kesal

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul ide yang sungguh bodoh di otak Luki

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyamar menjadi Luka?" usul Luki kepada ibunya

Hening sejenak

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh Luki, aku tahu kalau kalian mirip..." ucap Ratu Ann yang terkikik geli

"Apa salahnya bu? Itu jalan yang terbaik bukan?"

"Iya ibu mengerti, tapi kamu itu lelaki Luki, kamu tidak memiliki badan seperti Luka"

"Apa susahnya? Tinggal ditambel pakai jeruk saja bu!"

"Hahaha, Luki anakku, kamu ini lucu sekali. Badanmu sudah kekar dan tubuhmu jauh lebih tinggi daripada Luka, mana lagi mukamu terlihat gagah (sebenarnya garang), masa Luka mukanya seperti lelaki? Menggunakan make-up dan wig saja tidak mungkin bisa menutupinya, Luki." Tawa mamanya yang tidak tahan dengan ide konyol dari anak sulungnya itu.

Muka Luki merah seperti tomat, ia malu sekali ibunya menertawainya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Luka menguping pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi mendengar amarah Luki yang meledak saat ibunya menceritakan tentang Ratu Mayu. Setelah mendengar perbincangan tentang ide bodoh kakaknya, Luka masuk ke ruang tengah dimana ibu dan kakanya berada di situ.

"Permisi, ibu, nii-chan" sapanya sopan

Keduanya membisu setelah melihat Luka masuk ke ruangan

"Kok jadi diem? Apakah Luka mengganggu? " Tanya Luka yang sesungguhnya pura-pura tidak tahu masalah intinya.

"Ahahaha Luka! Tidak apa kok mari duduk sebelah nii-chan!" Luki tertawa dengan sangat aneh, mukanya masih memerah

Ratu Ann yang melihat kelucuan Luki hanya tertawa saja. Tiba-tiba Luka menjadi serius dan langsung menyemburkan kalimat yang membuat kakak dan ibunya terdiam kembali.

"Aku akan pergi menghadap Ratu Mayu!"

* * *

Nah sekian dulu, ga terlalu cliffhanger kan ya?

sekali lagi ampuni kesalahan typonya yaa

Sebenarnya saya planning buat translate cerita ini ke bahasa inggris, tapi malu soalnya grammar saya jelek :(

Kalo boleh sila di review, kalo enggak terimakasih telah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Ehee terimakasih mau diintip ff saya yang pertama yang abal ini, sebelumnyaa mohon ampun kalau ada typo dan segalanya yang tidak mengenakan hati boleh dikomentar di review corner *ngarep***

**Ya ya cerita romancenya belom muncul nih, maafkan yaa, but seriously akan mulai di chapter berikutnya! Tunggu yaa :3**

**Jadiii... mulai aja deh yaa**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya akan selalu jadi TunaIceCream! Tapi cerita ini pure milik saya :D**

* * *

"Aku akan pergi menghadap Ratu Mayu!"

Luki langsung memutar bola matanya

"Tidak Luka! Nii-chan tidak mengizinkannya, Ayah juga, Ibu juga!"

"Tapi dia hanya ingin melihat Luka bukan? Kasihan Teto! Lagipula mengapa Ayah sampai harus kehilangan tanahnya hanya karena permohonan sesimpel ini?"

"Ibu mengerti, tapi perasaan ibu juga berkata lain, sepertinya dia akan meng.." ucap Ratu Ann yang terputus. Sepintas ia melihat Luka yang berteriak minta tolong.

Ratu Ann memang mempunyai kemampuan melihat masa depan, tapi kekuatannya itu tidak sempurna mungkin dikarenakan karena ia lumpuh. Yang dapat ia lihat hanya samar-samar saja.

"Tidak Luka, jangan pergi..." lanjut Ratu Ann yang kembali terputus. Ia pingsan dengan keringat sedikit bercucuran dari kepalanya.

"Ibu!" teriak Luki dan Luka bersamaan

.

.

.

Luki membaringkan ibunya di kamar Luka (secara kamar Luka paling dekat dengan ruang tengah). Kemudian Luki keluar mendapati keempat adik kecilnya berpose aneh. Mengintip kamar Luka.

"Hei hei, kalau kalian khawatir akan keadaan ibu, kalian tidak usah pura-pura mengintip begitu, masuk saja"

"Huh? Kami tidak mengintip kok! Iya kan Len?" sahut Rin yang berusaha menutupi kesalahannya

"Eh? Iyaa kok Luki-nii!" Jawab Len yang agak ragu

"Yak, pintar sekali...Asal kau tahu saja, kamu sama sekali tidak pintar berbohong Len" Luki sweat-dropped

"Ah sudahlah Luki-nii, ayo masuk Oliver, SeeU-nee..." balas Rin sembari menarik tangan SeeU dan Oliver, namun...

"SeeU-nee? Oliver?" Tanya Rin yang mencari lengan mereka

BLETAKKK!

"Ouch! Apaan sih Luki-nii?!"

"Lihat, mereka semua sudah masuk kedalam" jawab Luki sambil menunjuk ke arah Oliver yang sudah ada di dalam kamar Luka

"Ah! Jahat! Bilang-bilang dong kalo udah masuk, Oliver!" teriak Rin yang mendapat death-glare dari Luka

"Hush! Rin, tolong jangan teriak-teriak, Ibu butuh istirahat"

"Iyadeh..." jawabRin yang menunduk minta ampun

Akhirnya karena keempat adiknya terlalu bosan, Luka membawa mereka berempat ke kamar mereka yang digabung dan membacakan buku cerita.

"Jadi pangeran berhasil menyelamatkan sang putri lalu..." lanjut Luka yang terputus ketika menyadari semua adiknya telah tertidur

Hoaaam...

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur juga" batin Luka

Akhirnya Luka pergi ke dapur dan membuat coklat hangat untuknya sebelum tidur. Ia duduk di meja makan dan menikmati coklat hangat itu. Kemudian Luki yang masih terjaga menghampirinya dan berkata

"Luka, apakah kamu akan mengurungkan niatmu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, nii-chan. Luka tidak bisa se-egois itu, tanah Ayah akan diambil dan Teto... Teto akan..."

"Hah aku tau ini bukan keputusan yang mudah... Apakah ada jalan lain..."

"Sepertinya jalan keluarnya hanya satu, Luka pergi kepadanya"

"Luka-nee mau pergi kemana?" tanya Len yang menggosok matanya

"Len? Kamu tidak tidur?" Tanya Luka

"Aku mimpi buruk..."

"Ooh..."

"Jadi Luka-nee mau pergi kemana?"

"Tidak Len, dia tidak akan kemana mana" sahut Luki

"Mari Len, biar Luka-nee temani kamu tidur" ajak Luka

Len yang masih membisu dibawa Luka ke kamar milik Luka, namun karena ia baru ingat ibunya tidur di kamarnya, jadi ia membawanya ke kamar Luki dan menemani Len sampai ia tertidur, begitu pula Luka juga tertidur.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku harus tidur di sofa..." gumam Luki

* * *

Malam pun mulai berganti, burung-burung mulai berkicau dan matahari mulai terbit dari sebelah timur. Luka pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Pagi itu ia bersiap dan langsung pergi. Pergi ke Kerajaan Hatsune tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya.

Sesampainya ia disana, Ia mengetuk pintu kayu besar milik keluarga Hatsune. Setelah mendapat perintah, pengawal kerajaan Hatsune membukakan pintu dan mengawalinya masuk, langsung ke tempat dimana Ratu Mayu berada.

"Oh my, my... lihat siapa yang datang...Aku tidak menyangka Al secepat itu membawa dirimu kepadaku!" kata Ratu Mayu dengan senyuman yandere-nya

"Permisi Ratu Hatsune, ada perlu apakah engkau memanggil saya?" tanya Luka

"Hmm, memang benar kata rakyat kecilmu itu, kau memang mempunyai paras seperti dewi" lanjut Ratu Mayu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luka

"Terima kasih yang mulia, namun bolehkah engkau menjawab pertanyaan saya?"

"Hahaha! Aku suka gadis sepertimu, Luka! Datang kesini sendiri, sungguh seorang Putri yang berani!" tawa Ratu Mayu yang masih mengacangi Luka

Luka pun terdiam, sungguh capek bertanya pada Ratu yang satu ini, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataanya sedikitpun.

"Ah aku yakin kamu pasti bertanya mengapakah aku memanggilmu kesini"

Oh Tuhan terima kasih, akhirnya Ratu ini mendengarkan pertanyaan yang Luka lontarkan dari tadi.

"Jadi... Pertama, memang benar aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu...Kedua..."

Luka kaget. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai merinding. Ada maksud kedua? Oh ya, Luka kau seharusnya lebih berfikir panjang saat ingin berhadapan dengan keluarga Hatsune, ingat mereka selalu tamak bukan?

"Asal kau tahu, aku mengetahui rahasia besar keluargamu!"

Tunggu, rahasia yang mana? Banyak sekali rahasia keluarga Megurine yang bahkan Luka sendiri tidak tahu.

"Pengawal! Tahan gadis ini dalam sel terbaik!" Seru Ratu Mayu kepada pengawal-pengawalnya

"Baik yang mulia!" Sahut pengawal-pengawalnya itu

Kaki Luka bergetar. Dia memang seharusnya tidak sendirian pergi ke kerajaan Hatsune.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku ini yang mulia?" tanya Luka yang bersihkeras lepas dari genggaman pengawal-pengawal Hatsune

"Luka sayang, apakah kau tidak tahu kalau masuk ke tempat ini adalah dosa? Cepat turuti saja perkataanku! Kalau tidak hambamu yang bernama Teto akan kubakar hidup-hidup!" teriak Ratu Mayu

"Kau tidak mempunyai hak membunuhnya! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" sahut Luka dengan berani

"Kau bisa lihat rambut merah ini? Ini miliknya! Sekali saja kubakar rambut ini, habislah nyawanya itu!" ancam Ratu Mayu sambil memperlihatkan sejenggut rambut keriting milik Teto

Luka yang tergencet tidak memiliki harapan untuk kabur. Ratu Hatsune benar-benar licik. Apasih yang membuatnya menahan Luka? Rahasia Megurine? Sekarang Luka terpenjara dalam sel "terbaik" milik kerjaan Hatsune yang masih terlihat lusuh.

* * *

"APAAA?!" teriak Raja Al yang panik mendapat berita bahwa Luka pergi ke kerajaan Hatsune sendirian

"Maaf yang mulia, kami tidak terjaga saat nona Luka keluar" jawab kedua pengawal yang bersujud meminta belas kasihan dari Raja Al.

"Argh! Kuharap dia baik-baik saja!" gerutu Raja Al

DRAP DRAP

"Yang Mulia! Berita buruk!" seru seorang pengawal yang terengah-engah berlari

"Kuharap itu bukan tentang Luka" ucap Raja Al yang sudah berkeringat

"Mohon ampuni hamba, tapi ini mengenai nona Luka. Ia ditahan dalam sel Kerajaan Hatsune" jawab sang pengawal sambil menunduk

"HATSUNE! MULAI SEKARANG KITA ADALAH MUSUH ABADI! Cepat panggil segala ksatria terkuat dari kalian! Bawa ia padaku SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Raja Al geram

Para pengawalpun bergegas keluar

"Ayah! Biar aku saja yang menyelamatkan adikku!" Seru Luki yang mulai panas yang dari tadi mendengar berita adiknya dari luar ruangan ayahnya.

"Tidak Luki, aku tidak ingin mereka mempermainkan keluargaku lagi! Kau sebaiknya jaga adik-adikmu yang lain!" jawab ayahnya yang masih kesal

"Tapi yah, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam mengetahui adikku terpenjara dalam tangan Hatsune!" bantah Luki dengan suara keras

"Tidak Luki! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Keluarlah dan jangan biarkan adik-adikmu yang lain mendengar berita ini" perintah Raja Al

DRAP DRAP

"Yang Mulia! Kami telah membawa ksatria terbaik di seluruh Crypton!" kata salah seorang pengawal

"Bawa dia masuk!" jawab Raja Al

"Permisi Yang Mulia, ada apakah anda memanggil saya?" seru seorang pemuda yang tengah masuk ke dalam ruangan

"Siapakah namamu anak muda?"

"Kaito Shion, Yang Mulia" tunduk pemuda bersurai biru itu

"Anakku, Luka, ditangkap dan dikurung dalam oleh Hatsune! Bawa dia kembali kesini dengan selamat!" jelas Raja Al dengan sangat cepat dan singkat

"Hei ingat bawa dia dengan selamat! Awas kalau dia terluka sedikitpun, kau akan..."

"Luki! Sudah kubilang keluarlah!" tegas Raja Al

"Baik yah." jawab Luki dengan ketus sambil melirik kea rah pemuda yang bernama Kaito itu

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti tugasmu?" Tanya Raja Al meyakinkan sekali lagi

"Ya, Yang mulia" jawab Kaito

"Bagus, pergilah sekarang" perintah Raja Al

"Roger"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kembali bersama Sachinn, si author abal ini yang akhirnya melanjutkan ffnya yang abal karena gak enak ati udah bilang minggu ini mau updet so yeey silaa dibacaaa**

**tolong ampuni segala typo dan kesalahannya yaa, saya masi amatir :"(**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya pink selalu sama biru hohoho**

* * *

**TAP TAP**

"Luka! Kemarilah tunjukan wajahmu!" kata Ratu Mayu yang melihat Luka berada di pojokan

Luka maju tanpa takut hingga ke depan pintu penjaranya

"Aku berharap kau menyembuhkan anakku kalau kau tidak mau lebih sengsara!" kata Ratu Mayu membuka kunci pintu penjara Luka sambil menggandeng seorang perempuan berambut toska

"Menyembuhkan?" tanya Luka polos

"Hei gadis cantik, jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu rahasia besar Megurine! Anak perempuan keturunan ketujuh Megurine mempunyai kekuatan eternal untuk menyembuhkan penyakit apapun! Dan anak perempuan keturunan ketujuh adalah dirimu, Luka! Jelas Ratu Mayu dengan tidak sabar

"Um..." jawab Luka pelan

Memang benar Luka mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, kekuatan yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Namun kekuatan ini tidak berefek pada keluarganya, itu sebabnya Ratu Ann yang lumpuh tetaplah lumpuh meski Luka sudah mencoba menyembuhkannya. Luka juga mempunyai limit pemakaian kekuatannya, ia tidak boleh capek ataupun stress. Kekuatan ultimatum itu hanya bisa digunakan selama satu jam saja, selepas dari waktu yang dianjurkan itu, nyawa Luka bisa terancam.

"HEI! Kau dengar aku tidak?!" teriak Ratu Mayu

"Baiklah akan kucoba" jawab Luka dengan berani sambil melirik anak perempuan itu

Luka mencoba menyembuhkan anak berambut toska yang dibawa oleh Ratu Mayu. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi wajah anak itu sangat buruk rupa dan badannya lemah. Luka-luka yang mengering di wajahnya, koreng, bernanah dan membengkak, benar-benar kasihan. Satu jam telah berlalu dan Luka pun sudah terlihat sangat letih. Wajah anak itu sudah jauh membaik, namun Ratu Mayu sama sekali tidak membiarkan Luka berhenti sampai akhirnya Luka terjatuh lemas ke lantai.

"Hei nona! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu berhenti sekarang!" perintah Ratu Mayu

Tidak ada jawaban...

" Hah! Dasar tidak berguna! Pengawal! Bawa wanita ini kembali kedalam sel!" suruh Ratu Mayu sambil menendang tubuh mungil milik Luka

"Baik Yang Mulia!" jawab pengawal suruhan Ratu Mayu

Kemudian Ratu Mayu menghampiri anaknya yang sudah membaik

"Miku sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Mama akan membuatmu sembuh total dari penyakitmu itu" kata Ratu Mayu kepada anaknya yang bernama Miku itu

Miku hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil buku sketsanya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu

Miku merasa membaik, Mama, tulis Miku sambil menyodorkan bukunya ke arah Mamanya dengan terseyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok Mama akan paksa anak sialan itu untuk menyembukanmu dengan total, dengan begitu kamu akan menjadi sempurna Miku, kamu hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi, dengan begitu semua percobaan tidak berguna yang Mama lakukan akan selesai" ucap Ratu Mayu dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Miku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

* * *

Disaat itu Kaito sedang mencari cara masuk ke dalam Kerajaan Hatsune. Kalau dia asal masuk itu namanya bodoh. Apa dia harus menyamar? Apa dia harus menggali tanah untuk masuk ke dalam pintu rahasia bagian bawah?

Tunggu! Luka dipenjara di bawah kan? Kalau itu jawaban dari otak Kaito yang biasa agak aneh, berarti jawaban sebenarnya adalah diatas. Hei Kaito kurasa kau lebih pintar menganalisa hal itu! Penjara Luka adalah tempat yang special, yang special pasti selalu berada di atas! Manalagi kita berbicara tentang denah kerajaan Hatsune loh! Pasti semuanya menjadi aneh! Kaito terus berpikir keras untuk memilih jawaban yang muncul dari otaknya yang punya dua kepribadian itu. Memang susah menangani otak berkepribadian dua.

Akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Luka-sama saya pasti akan membebaskan anda"

* * *

**-Luka POV-**

Ungh... Dimana aku ini?

Tanganku... berat...

Borgol..?

Ah ya ternyata aku masih ditahan oleh Ratu Mayu...

Apakah tidak ada cara keluar? Aku capek sekali...

Seseorang tolonglah aku...

Aku menatap bulan yang indah dari jendela kecil penjara ini, Apakah aku akan selamanya disini? Uuh.. aku harus keluar!

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk melangkah dan berdiri tegak, namun aku kembali duduk, ada yang datang...

"Kau tidak perlu takut Luka-sama, aku memang kesini untuk menjemputmu" kata seseorang yang tengah berjalan menghampiri sel ini

"Siapakah kau?"

"Nama hamba Kaito Shion, Luka-sama. Aku menerima perintah dari Yang Mulia untuk membebaskanmu" kata pria bersurai biru yang bernama Kaito itu yang datang dan melakukan sesuatu pada pintu penjara Hatsune ini.

**KLEK**

"Mari, Luka-sama" ujar Kaito sambil menyodorkan tangannya padaku

Sesaat aku ternganga oleh kehebatannya. Bagaimana ia bisa membuka pintu itu dengan mudahnya?

...

...

...

"Ayo nona? Apakah engkau tidak mau keluar dari sini?" tanya Kaito yang sekarang terlihat seperti... Malas? Hei kemana fist impression-mu yang membuatku ternganga tadi pergi? Tanpa kusadari aku mengerutkan keningku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali untuk menggapai tangannya

* * *

**-Kaito POV-**

Nona ini sepertinya habis bangun dari negri khayangan yaa? Ditanya kok malah melongo diem begitu? Kusodori tanganku tidak ditanggapinya, sampai kutanya kedua kalinya akhirnya baru ia melangkah

Eeh... dia terlihat goyah..

Eeehhh? Dia mau jatuh?

EEHHHH?!

**BRUK!**

"Luka-sama sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat ya?"

.

.

.

Dia tidak menjawab

Sepertinya memang nona ini baru bangun tidur deh...

Karena lebih baik aku tidak tinggal diam disini kugendong Luka-sama dan membawanya lari, kabur keluar dari istana Hatsune ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang nyut-nyutan di dadaku

Ouch ternyata perbuatan nona yang kugendong bridal style ini

"Turunkan akuuu!" Teriak Luka yang masih terus memukul dadaku, pipinya merona merah

Hahaha dia malu?

"Anda sedang dalam kondisi yang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berlari nona, apakah engkau ingin tertangkap basah oleh Ratu Hatsune kalau kau berniat kabur?"

Pipinya merah kembali

"Uuh..Baiklah..Setelah keluar dari sini tolong turunkan aku!"

Dia menurut?

"Hai,hai baiklah nona" Aku hanya memberikan senyuman dan akhirnya terus berlari keluar

* * *

**Sekian yaaa untuk chapie ini *ketauan males nulis panjang-panjang* XD**

**Okay see yaa! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sachinn si author abal balik lagii, kangen gak? *ngarep***

**Lanjutannya udah nih, maaf yaa kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi, soalnya idenya udah ga dari mimpi lagi (udah campur-campur), dan ini dibuatnya sambil nguap-nguap...ehee...jadiii...**

**Ummm.. begitulah hehehehe maaf terlebih dahulu yaa XD**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author abal ini, kalo enggak Kaito dan Luka juga bakal jadi abal... LOL**

* * *

-**Luka POV**-

"Heii tunggu, tunggu!"

Aku berteriak untuk menghentikan lari pemuda ini karena aku mengingat ada hal yang kulupakan, tapi ia tetap saja berlari.

"Anuu... siapa namamu lagi ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRUKK!**

"Aww! Kau tidak perlu menjatuhkanku dengan sengaja dong!"

"Sengaja?! Maaf ketidak sopanan hamba nona, namun itu refleks"

"Kenapa refleksmu buruk sekali?"

"Sekali lagi nama hamba Kaito Shion, Luka-sama. Tolong jangan dilupakan, karena saya akan berfleks buruk seperti barusan kalau kau tanyakan hal semacam itu disaat saya sedang berlari"

"Ah. Baiklah Kaito-san, aku ingin ke sana" Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang, arah jalan kembali ke penjara.

"Hah? Apa saya tidak salah dengar nona?"

"Iya aku ingin ke sana, aku baru ingat melupakan sesuatu"

"Melupakan sesuatu? Tapi tadi hamba telah mengecek seisi ruangan tempat nona dikurung dan tidak melihat barang apapun nona"

"Bukan barang! Pokonya ikuti aku!" aku berlari kearah penjara kembali

"Hei nona! Kalau tidak cepat nanti kita tidak bisa keluar!"

"Hanya sebentar Kaito-san! Ayolah" kutarik Kaito yang akhirnya terpaksa mengikutiku

* * *

-**Normal POV-**

Di saat itu, dikerajaan Megurine

"Luki-nii... Apakah Luki-nii tahu bahwa nii-chan sudah hampir 3 jam berjalan bolak-balik seperti itu sehabis santapan makan malam tadi.." ucap Rin yang melihat Luki bolak balik di ruang televisi.

"Rin-chan, bisakah kamu tidak berkomentar apa-apa, sebab nii-chan sedang mengkhawatirkan Luka-nee, mengerti?" jawab Luki dengan tidak ramahnya.

"Kalau Luki-nii khawatir segitunya, kenapa gak pergi sama Kaito-san?" tanya SeeU yang juga capek melihat Luki bolak balik yang menurutnya menggangu pemandangan.

"Itu karena ayah gak setuju! Cih... padahal Kaito siapalah itu orang baru, kenapa ayah bisa mempercayai orang baru! Siapa tau dia juga bukan orang baik-baik!" kata Luki dengan kesalnya

"Ya ya...Kupikir Kaito-san itu orang yang cukup baik" balas SeeU

"APA? Belum juga kau melihat orangnya kok kamu bisa menilai dia seperti itu SeeU?" balas Luki lagi

"Nii-chan sendiri, belum juga lihat personalitas orangnya udah menilai jelek seperti itu... Kan dia sudah berniat menolong Luka-nee, tanpa bayaran apapun lagi. Jadi kupikir dia orang yang baik?" jawab SeeU yang sendirinya juga tidak yakin.

"Haah apapunlah itu, kalau Luka kembali dengan luka setitikpun awas saja..." gerutu Luki

"Jadi benar Luka-nee pergi ya?" tanya Len yang baru saja masuk ke ruang televisi

"Len, kau telat banget sih..." jawab Rin

"Kau yang tidak memberitahuku" balas Len yang memberikan tatapan kesal pada Rin

"Itu sih tanya Luki-nii, jangan aku!" bantah Rin

"Len, Ayah gak mau membiarkan kita tahu Luka-nee dikurung, soalnya dia yakin kita pasti cemas, kaya Luki-nii yang bolak balik tuh" jawab SeeU menjelaskan sambil meunjuk ke arah Luki

"Tapi akhirnya ketauan gara-gara Luki-nii kaya orang aneh gitu, SeeU-nee langsung ngerti deh, lalu kebetulan aku sama Oliver lewat, jadi tau deh." jawab Rin melanjutkan penjelasan SeeU

"Hah? Jadi Luka-nee dikurung? Kok bisa? Dimana?" tanya Len yang jadi ikutan cemas

"Iya dia dikurung di Kerajaan Hatsune, kok bisa? aku juga gak tau" jawab Luki

"Luka-nee..." ucap Len yang juga kepikiran

* * *

"Luka-sama, sebenarnya anda mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan ke arah sel tadi" tanya Kaito yang bingung saat Luka mengambil jalan lain

"Diam saja dan ikuti aku, oke?" jawab Luka yang berusaha mengingat jalan

"Haiaaa... Baiklah..." jawab Kaito terpaksa

"Sepertinya yang ini..." jawab Luka yang berhenti didepan pintu kamar besar

"Nona, ada apakah disini?"

"Aduh Kaito-san kamu terlalu banyak bertanya"

"Perasaanku buruk..."

"Pastilah perasaanmu buruk, ini ruangan Ratu Mayu, Kaito-san. Beberapa helai rambut Teto ada bersamanya, aku yakin dia sudah tertidur, jadi kalau boleh tolong kau ambilkan rambut itu..."

"Tidak nona..."

**GREPPP!**

"Apa-ap...uphhh..." ucap Luka yang terputus

"Sstt...nona diamlah, ada yang datang.." jawab Kaito yang menarik Luka untuk bersembunyi dibalik pilar dan menutup mulutnya

"Yang Mulia, ada apakah engkau memanggil hamba?" tanya seorang pengawal yang mengetuk pintu kamar Ratu Mayu

"Masuklah" perintah Ratu Mayu

Sang pengawal membuka pintu kamar Ratu Mayu dan masuk kedalamnya dan menutup kembali pintu kamar itu. Kaito melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luka. Luka yang memanas pipinya mencubit tangan Kaito dengan keras.

"_Ouch, _anda tidak perlu sekejam itu nona"

"Jangan pegang-pegang aku sesuka hatimu!" kata Luka kesal, pipinya masih memerah

"Maafkan hamba, tapi kalau tidak, nanti ketahuan sama pengawal tadi kan, nona?" jawab Kaito sambil memberikan _evil smirk_ miliknya

"Uugh! Pokoknya jangan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh!" bentak Luka

"Kupikir itu biasa-biasa saja..." batin Kaito yang capek hati

Luka mengendap-endap mendekat ke pintu kamar milik Ratu Mayu, menguping.

"Sebenarnya mengapa kita harus mengambil rambut milik Teto-san? Hanya beberapa helai pula.." tanya Kaito yang tidak mengerti keinginan Luka

"Itu sejenggut Kaito-san, SEJENGGUT! Banyak helai" kata Luka tegas dengan suara yang masih pelan

"Iya, baiklah... Mengapa anda ingin mengambil rambut Teto-san yang sejenggut itu dari Ratu Mayu?"

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Nyawa Teto-san ada pada tangan Ratu Mayu, karena sejenggut rambut itu, mengerti?!" jelas Luka

"Oh... baiklah..."

Kaito dan Luka berusaha mendengar pembicaraan Ratu Mayu dan pengawal barusan. Saat pembicaraannya selesai, Luka dan Kaito kembali menggendap-endap bersembunyi dibalik pilar kembali.

"Kau dengar itu Kaito? Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Ucap Luka yang lebih tepatnya memberi perintah

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan keinginanmu nona."

"Aku akan pergi keruangan yang diseberang itu" balas Luka sambil menunjuk satu pintu ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh di seberang kamar Ratu Mayu

"Ada apalagi disana nona?" Tanya Kaito yang semakin pusing dengan keinginan Luka

"Disana ruangan yang aman, aku akan berada disana sampai engkau datang. Lakukan tugasmu dengan cepat, setelah kau selesai barulah kita keluar. Simpan pertanyaan lainnya untuk nanti!" perintah Luka lagi.

* * *

**-Kaito POV-**

Walah walah, nona satu ini kok sok kuat sekali. Ckckck... harus sabar. Memang ada apa dengan ruangan sebrang itu? Memang sih aku tidak merasakan perasaan buruk lagi, tapi aku harus cepat mengerjakan tugas ini! Bisa bahaya jika berlama-lama di kerajaan Hatsune ini.

"Hmm... baiklah Luka-sama. Tarik ini jika kau mendapat masalah" ucapku sambil memberikan _mini-alarm _kepadanya.

"Tidak akan dipakai..." ucapnya malas

"Ya..ya.. apapun itu, aku hanya memberi saran saja"

Baiklah, saatnya merebut rambut dari tangan pengawal itu.

Cih, mudahnya...

* * *

**-Luka POV-**

Setelah melihat Kaito-san pergi membuntuti pengawal yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Ratu Mayu, aku kembali berjalan menuju ruangan sebrang. Setelah kupastikan tidak ada yang melihatku dari luar, aku masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kamar anak Ratu Mayu.

Wah disini sangat terang...

Kuhampiri anak perempuan yang tadi kusembuhkan. Aku kasihan padanya. Rambut toskanya bertebaran diatas kasur yang ia tiduri. Kuharap wajahnya masih bisa kusembuhkan.

"Hai... Aku akan mencoba sebisa mungkin menyembuhkanmu..."

Kekuatan hangat mulai mengalir dari tanganku. Kudekatkan tangan ini pada wajah anak yang kalau tidak salah bernama Miku ini.

Terus mengalir, tanpa terasa sudah dua puluh menit kekuatan itu mengalir terus.

Huff...huff...

"Aahh ternyata kekuatan ini memang tidak bisa dipakai lebih dari sehari ya..."

Huff...huff...huuuff...

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, wajahmu akan sembuh total, Miku-san"

Aku mencoba terus, mengalirkan kekuatan ini pada wajah Miku.

Huff...hufff...

Aku harus berjuang!

"Terimakasih..."

"Huh?" Sesaat aku mendengar ada yang berbicara di dalam kepalaku...

"Miku-san?"

"Iya, nona... Apakah anda bisa mendengar suaraku?" ucap Miku lagi dalam pikiran Luka

"Ah ya, aku bisa mendengar suaramu Miku-san..."

"Ternyata memang benar, hanya keluarga Megurine yang dapat mendengar isi hatiku..." kata Miku dalam pikiran Luka lagi...

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tolong aku, Megurine-sama..."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Miku-san?"

**BRAKKK!**

Aku refleks menengok ke arah pintu kamar ini yang dibanting keras, ternyata...

* * *

**Akhirnyaa terlanjutkan ceritanya, maaf yaa kalo banyak typo, kurang tanda baca yang benar, bahasa yang bleberan dan segalanya yang tidak mengenakan hati boleh dikomentar di review corner *ngarep berlebih***

**Yeheeyy segitu dulu yaa, pegel punggung huehehehe**

**Kalau ada usul, silakan ditulis yaa**

**jaa~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah setelah begitu banyak rintagan tugas akhir semester, Sachinn si author abal ini kembali dengan ffnya yang abal, gak enak hati udah lama gak di updet XD**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya udah mulai gajelas(?) karena semakin hari authornya juga semakin gak jelas...**

**tanpa basa basi lagi, silakan dibaca...**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan segala propertinya adalah milik Crypton, author abal ini hanya menulis cerita random :)**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Luka-sama!"

"Haiaaa Kaito-san, jangan mengagetkan aku begitu!"

"Ayo cepat nona, sepertinya pengawal itu menyadari bahwa rambut Teto tadi telah diambil!"

"Ah...Tapii..."

"Larilah Megurine-sama..." kata Miku

"Tapi kau bagaimana? Barusan kau bilang kau butuh pertolonganku Miku-san? Maksudnya apa?

"Ah, tidak apa Megurine-sama, aku hanya..."

"Luka-sama! Ayolah!" Ucap Kaito yang tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi

Kaito menarik pergelangan tangan Luka dan membawanya lari

"Ah! Tunggu! Kaito-san!" bantah Luka yang masih terpaksa dibawa lari

"Maafkan hamba sekali lagi nona, tapi kali ini hamba tidak dapat menunggu lagi, Ratu Mayu bisa tahu anda kabur" jawab Kaito tergesa-gesa

"Tapi sepertinya Miku-san tadi itu dalam masalah...KYAAA!"

"Sekali lagi maaf nona, sebab kalau hamba menarik nona seperti tadi, itu lebih berat daripada menggendong anda dan... memakan waktu"

"Maksudmu aku lamban begitu?!"

"Itu kenyataanya nona...Ups..."

"Kaito-san, aku akan me-_list_ apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku dan melaporkannya pada Ayah!" bantah Luka

"Hahahaha baiklah apapum maumu nona..."

"Uughh! Aku serius!" ucap Luka yang blushing sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kaito itu

"Hamba juga serius..." ucap Kaito dengan nada bercanda

Hening sejenak...

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya masalah nona yang berambut toska tadi, apa yang anda lakukan terhadapnya, Luka-sama?" tanya Kaito yang masih berlari keluar kerajaan

"Hm? Tujuanku berjalan kembali tadi, memang untuk menyembuhkannya, namun aku juga teringat sama rambut Teto...Eh? Rambut Teto sudah kau ambil kan?"

"Sudah-sudah...Jadi dia sakit apa?"

"Entahlah dia sakit apa, aku juga kurang mengerti, tapi kekuatanku memang tidak cukup untuk memulihkan keadaannya seperti semula"

"Seperti semula..." ucap Kaito ragu, masih terus berlari

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ah? Tidak ada apa-apa nona... Sepertinya memang dia tidak bisa kembali seperti semula bagaimanapun nona coba"

"Hah? Kenapa? Apa maksudmu Kaito-san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apalah untuk sekarang ini..."

"Kaito-san tolong jujur!"

"Nanti hamba ceritakan pada nona, setelah anda selamat sampai kembali ke rumah"

"Huh! Awas kalau tidak cerita!"

"Baiklah-baiklah..."

Pintu keluar rahasia yang tadi Kaito gali sudah terlihat.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Apakah nona merasa malu dibopong hamba?"

"..." pipi Luka mulai memerah

"Tidak! Aku hanya merasa tidak sopan saja" ucap Luka yang pipinya semakin memerah

"Hahahaha nona, status hamba kan memang jauh dibawah nona, tidak perlu sungkan"

"Buatku status itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kata"

"Tapi kata itu sangat berarti bagi rakyat yang bekerja dibawah Ayah anda"

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting...

Jadi kau mau turunkan aku tidak?"

"Kalau hamba bilang tidak, apa yang akan nona lakukan?"

"Aku akan berteriak"

"Kalau anda berteriak, pastilah pengawal Ratu Mayu datang kemari dan menangkap anda lagi"

"Kalau begitu aku akan lompat"

"Anda berani mencobanya? Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, namun tangan hamba sangat kuat loh"

"Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa, supaya kau menurunkan aku?"

"Nona tetap diam sampai hamba membawa nona keluar dengan selamat dan sampai di tanah Megurine dengan tidak terluka sedikitpun"

"Hei, kau bilang tadi mau menurunkanku setelah keluar dari kerjaan Hatsune, kok malah nego sampai ke rumah sih?"

"Tugas hamba kan memang membawa anda selamat sampai rumah, apalagi nyawa hamba akan terancam jika membiarkan nona terluka setitikpun"

"Hah? Kok begitu?"

"Apakah nona lupa mempunyai kakak yang sangat..." kata Kaito yang terputus, tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya

"Oh Luki... Abaikanlah dia... dia hanya membesar-besarkan hal yang tidak terlalu penting"

"Hahahaha hamba tidak bisa, sepertinya dia benar-benar membenci hamba"

"Apapunlah itu, pokonya turukan aku!"

* * *

**-Kaito POV-**

Aduh nona ini, apakah tidak bisa memberi pengertian sedikit? Kalau dia turun sekarang akan memperlambat kerjaku...Tapi apa aku yang tidak mengertinya? Loh kok aku jadi mikir ribet begini sih? Aku ya aku... Aku selalu benar... Um... kok rasanya aneh ngomong aku selalu benar... Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan otaku... Tunggu... bukannya memang aku selalu begini?

"Haaah..."

"Ada apa dengan 'haah'-mu itu?" tanya Megurine-sama yang sedikit mengerutkan keningnya

"Eh? Hamba hanya berpikir sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak hamba"

"Begitukah? Bukankah otakmu memang aneh? Kunci baja sel Hatsune saja bisa kau hancurkan dengan mudahnya"

"Itu sih bukan otak, tapi tenaga"

"Tenaga mendapat akal dari otak, sepertinya memang otak dan tenagamu sudah aneh, terima sajalah..." ucap Megurine-sama yang sepertinya tidak perduli

"Kaito-san, aku capek bertanya, tapi kapan kau akan menurunkanku? Ini sudah setengah jalan menuju istana"

"Nona, apakah hamba tidak bilang kalau nona akan hamba turunkan setelah sampai di kerajaan? Tunggulah dan berdiamlah, sebentar lagi kan sampai"

* * *

**-Luka POV-**

Halo? Ini udah di tanah Megurine, Kaito-san... Tadi dari keluar dari kerajaan Hatsune nego sampai tanah Megurine, lalu nego sampai istana... Apakah dia _enjoy _membopong orang? Apakah dia tidak keberatan? Aku capek bertanya... Memang disuruh diam sih... Tapi ugh... aku merasa tidak nyaman digendong begini!

Suasana kubuat hening... memang aku disuruh diam kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona, apakah anda marah pada hamba?" tanya Kaito-san yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan keheninganku

"Tadi kau suruh aku diam, jadi aku diam lah..."

"Ah maaf, bukan begitu maksud hamba..." ucap Kaito-san yang terlihat merasa bersalah

"Sudahlah, turunkan aku sekarang juga. Aku tidak akan menerima alasan apapun lagi. Terima kasih telah membebaskan aku dari penjara Hatsune, Kaito-san."

"Ah maafkan hamba, nona... Hamba..." ucap Kaito-san yang sekarang menurunkanku, terputus ketika melihat sorot mataku

"Cukuplah Kaito-san, terima kasih. Kembalilah ke tempatmu, aku akan berbicara dengan Ayah setelah ini."

"Baiklah nona, hamba permisi dahulu..." tunduk Kaito-san

...

...

...

Aaaahh kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Tapi memang benar aku merasa tidak nyaman... Tapi kata-kata barusan yang kuucapkan terdengar sangat dingin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa berfikir lurus saat dia membopongku. Aduh sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaku juga... Huuh, pipi ini terasa sangat panas... Apa aku demam gara-gara terlalu banyak memakai kekuatanku? Aaahhhh... aku tidak tahu lagi...

"Luka-nee?!"

"Huh? Len?"

"LUKA-NEE! OKAERI!" teriak adik-adiku yang melihatku pulang dan langsung memelukku

"Ah ya... Aku pulang...

Bolehkah kalian melepas pelukan kalian? Aku butuh istirahat sebentar..."

...

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat, Luka-nee" ucap SeeU tersenyum dengan membawa, tepatnya menyeret Rin, Len, dan Oliver mejauh dariku

Aku bergegas ke kamarku untuk merebahkan badanku sejenak sebelum melapor pada Ayah.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

" Apa kalian bilang?! Luka kabur dari selnya? Bagaimana bisa?!" Teriak Ratu Mayu yang mendapat kabar dari pengawalnya itu.

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia, tapi sepertinya tadi ada seorang pengawal yang membebaskan Luka-sama!" jawab beberapa pengawal Ratu Mayu yang tunduk padanya.

"Argh! Sialan kau Raja Al! Padahal experimenku sebentar lagi sempurna dan berhasil! " teriak Ratu Mayu lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu kamar Ratu Mayu yang diketuk

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Siapa disana?!" Tanya Ratu Mayu pada orang dibalik pintu kamarnya itu dengan kasar.

Lalu dibukalah pintu itu, seorang gadis yang tadi mengetuk pintu itu memperlihatkan sosoknya.

* * *

**DUNDUNDURUNDUNDUN siapaa ituu? **

**yay! chapter 5 selesaii, karena libur, mungkin author abal ini akan mengupdate lebih awal dari biasanya :D**

**ditunggu yaa!**

**Oh ya, perlukah saya memuat ****_recap _****chater sebelumnya di awal chapter barunya? Kadang readers bisa lupa, apalagi kalo authornya seperti Sachinn ini, updatenya lama... Tolong dijawab yaa hehehehe :D **

**Komentar, dan segalanya yang tidak mengenakan hati boleh dishare di review corner! **

**Thankies udah dibaca! :3**


End file.
